Nahuel, el amanecer de una leyenda
by cintia.carrizo.50
Summary: La historia transcurre años después del encuentro con los volturis para defender a Rennesme la pequeña half-blood cuya madre sobrevivió al parto... La historia de un mapuche, mitad humano-mitad vampiro. Sus tres hermanas, dos chilenas y una Argentina...y el patriarca del aquelarre del sur Johann Drajvalts. una historia inesperada, amores, deseo y ansia.
1. Chapter 1

NAHUEL

Las decisiones abren caminos en la vida

sendas nunca antes recorridas.

En el pasado para defender a un semejante

viaje a tierras extrañas, lejanas

pinos diferentes poblaban su suelo

afilados acantilados se recortaban amenazantes,

peligros desconocidos para mí, fueron revelados.

Y por pequeña e inocente que fuera aquella vida

luchó la más cruel de las batallas,

esas que comienzan pensandose perdidas;

Pero al fin el amor con su escudo de diamante

siempre prevalece y triunfa,

pero aquella es otra historia.

Hoy mi propia vida me demanda una decisión,

ser parte de este mundo que me rodea

o continuar oculto en los bosques de mi alma, mi Mapu.

Waiwen-kürrëf, el viento corría junto a mí, rodeándome de hojas viajeras, empujándome con su fuerza invisible, susurrando peligros, repitiendo voces extrañas, metálicas estridencias que lo inquietaban.

─¿donde? ─pregunté al viento que rodando y rodando en su arremolinar de recuerdos trajo a mis oídos el murmullo de un río de niños y como un eco de alas que se agitan, la voz de la tía que me llama.

Le di las gracias a Waiwen-kürrëf y corrí veloz hacia la comunidad, enterrando las garras entre el ripio. Empujé con el hocico las ramas secas que ocultaban mi jean al pie del pehuen, me calcé el desgastado jean y me proponía dar los primeros pasos, sacudiéndome un poco de tierra para ir ladera abajo hacia la comunidad.

─me imagino que vas primero por la casa en busca de una remera y unas zapatillas, no?─me atajó la tía descendiendo de las elásticas ramas del pehuen que estaba ahora a mis espaldas.

─justamente eso estaba por hacer ─contesté fingiendo ser la persona mas pulcra del universo.

A la distancia frente a nosotros vi unos grandes micros, trailers y escanias con larguísimas cargas ocupando el amplio y verde claro junto a las casitas.

─¿y esos, quienes son, que se traen con tanto ruido?─pregunté señalando los grandes rodados.

─una comitiva sanitaria, te acordás? médicos, enfermeras ,dentista, oculista─ me recordó ella─ ya era hora; al lonco le hacia falta unos lentes nuevos, ya no distingue una flor de amancay de una muticia.

─nada más que eso! ─ espeté interrumpiéndola

─ Y también vinieron los censistas, esos nunca faltan, ni hacen falta─ agrego ella con sorna.

─ son inútiles, pero no son una amenaza los censistas. Waiwen me trajo corriendo como un loco al limite de mis fuerzas… creí que había algún peligro─ dije molesto.

─ el buen Waiwen es muy viejo y cualquier ruido nuevo lo espanta. Ya nos quitaron tanto, tenes que comprenderlo ─ dijo la tía justificando al viento.

─ ¿y usted, para que me llamaba?─ pregunté entre la avalancha de varillas de metal que golpeteándose entre si caían cada una mas lejos de la otra en un desordenado abanico frente al camión del que cayeron.

─quiero que ayudes un poco, vos sos fuerte y ellos trajeron equipos muy pesados que de seguro les llevaría horas bajar de los camiones.

La miré sin hacer ni el más mínimo gesto calibrando cuantas posibilidades tenía de marcharme,

planeando la excusa perfecta, pero ella adivinando mis intenciones se cruzó de brazos y frunció el seño esperando que aceptara ayudarles. Estaba en el horno, tenía que vestirme y para colmo hacer de burro de cargas para unos extraños.

─ ¿ la remera celeste está limpia?- pregunté con desgano.

─para que queres algo limpio con la tierra que tenes encima─ se quejo la tía.

─bue…! entonces me pongo la roja ─le grité y me fui murmurando bajo, lo vieja y protestona que se estaba poniendo .

─te oí!─ grito ella desde el pie del pehuen sacudiéndose unas plumas que le quedaron en la ropa.

Unos diez minutos mas tarde, mezclados en el desorden de sogas para tensar toldos, escaleras de aluminio armándose entre chirridos agudos y golpes secos de remaches, descubrimos que entre todo ese ruido ya funcionaba uno de los traileres .

No hicieron más que llegar y ya toda la comunidad olía a remedio. El olor metálico de yodo y sangre que sentí con solo pasar frente al trailer me quemaba la nariz. No me gustaba estar cerca de ellos pero esta vez no podía escaparme.

─ veo que ya comenzaron a vacunar a los mas chicos ─ dijo la tía dirigiéndose a uno de los organizadores.

─ no hay tiempo que perder, como siempre le digo a mis alumnos, una oportunidad de vacunar perdida es un chico desprotegido─ contesto él─ me presento, yo soy Ricardo Gomez y aquellos que están trabajando allá─ dijo el señalando el trailer─ son estudiantes de facultad de medicina que normalmente participan del programa ApriSA(voluntariado universitario de atención primaria de la salud ) que trabaja en barrios de la capital federal, pero, oímos que buscaban voluntarios para una campaña en Junín y bueno acá estamos…

─bienvenido sea entonces, ocho comunidades le agradecen doctor─ le interrumpió ella

─ no hay nada que agradecer señora, el voluntariado debería ser un compromiso ineludible para todos los profesionales de la salud, por lo menos eso tratamos de inculcarle a nuestros alumnos.

─señorita─ corrigió ella─ mi nombre es Raiquén, soy la machi de la comunidad

─ha! una colega─ dijo el sonriente.

─si, si─ dije yo─ y de hace muuuucho tiempo…

─tengo que decirle compañera que usted es la machi mas joven y bonita que he visto en mi vida─ dijo muy galante mister Ricky.

Ella me echo blanco y luego cambiando totalmente de semblante, expresándose de la manera mas amistosa le ofreció al caballero mis servicios como plomo, o algo así.

Encantado mister Ricky me puso a trabajar sin demora. El trabajito no consistía solo en bajar cajas y cajas de los larguísimos escanias sino que también había que ayudar a desclavar, tenaza en mano una por una. Dos horas mas tarde la pila de tergopoles, goma espumas y maderas del los embalajes era casi tan alta como yo, los camiones estaban vacíos y mi tarea terminada.

Tenía curiosidad de ver todo aquello que trajeron.

Caminando entre los que estaban avocados al armado de los equipos solo vi marañas de cables y lámparas o reflectores de todos los tamaños… ¿para que querrían tantos?, pensé.

Los tableros no solo estaban minados de botones sino que también las etiquetas debajo de ellos estaban escritas en idiomas y símbolos extraños. Abundaban las piezas sueltas, diseminadas por todas partes y los balijines que encontré abiertos tranquilamente podrían contener elementos de tortura, imaginé viendo herramientas que eran mas dignas de un carpintero que de un medico o un dentista.

Entre aquellos muchachos estaba Mr. Ricky metiendo mano también en el rompecabezas de piezas que había frente a ellos. Ni bien me vio, dejó lo que estaba haciendo para acompañarme en mi vuelta de reconocimiento de objetos extraños.

─es imaginación mía o en este mismo momento te estas preguntando: ¿para que diablos será todo esto?─ preguntó el sabiendo que mi repuesta sería afirmativa.

─así es─ respondí─ y aunque algunos de estos artefactos parezcan ser simples autógenas, creo que no lo son─ dije para que notara la magnitud de mi desconcierto.

─mira, esteee…¿cómo era tu nombre?─ dijo procurando recordar un nombre que todavía no había oído.

─Nahuel ─ dije y entonces continuó

─ Ok, ves este aparato, es un instrumento para oftalmología. El paciente se acomoda aquí donde pareciera que estas cosas le van apretar la cabeza o que un rayo le va a perforar el ojo si lo coloca aquí─ dijo colocándose el mismo en la posición del paciente─ y al otro lado el o la oculista mira bien a fondo el ojo del paciente con unas lentes especiales…. Estos otros sirven para estudiar la sangre, por medio de centrífugos y otros aparatitos separamos los componentes de la sangre, suero, glóbulos rojos, blancos, grasas peligrosas, azucares, etc.─ continuó Ricky

Por último después de unas resumidas descripciones de otros tantos instrumentos me preguntó:

─¿te gusta sacar fotos?

─Sí─ respondí ─ tengo una de esas viejas cámaras 110 alargaditas

─la practiquísima 110, las primeras cámaras de tamaño compacto, para la cartera de la dama o el bolsillo del caballero─ dijo dibujando un rectángulo en el aire de la misma forma que lo había hecho yo─ esas tienen unos negativos muy chiquititos. Esta vieja máquina que tenemos acá─ continuó el mientras tomaba de ambas manijas un armatoste de metal con un largo brazo─ es un equipo de rayos x portátil, con esta perilla el técnico regula la cantidad de energía que va a utilizar, con esta otra el tiempo que va a tardar la exposición o foto─ decía él mientras giraba las perillas─ y acá dentro de este brazo esta el tubo con que se saca esa foto o radiografía. Que en definitiva es algo así como un negativo grande pero de los huesos. Bueno…─dijo y luego me miro buscando las palabras o la forma mas apropiada quizás.

─Nahuel─ dijo al fin─ muchísimas gracias, no te imaginas el tiempo que nos ahorraron, que fuerza que tienen los chicos de por aquí.

─debe ser por el aire puro, renueva las energías─ dije yo

─seguro que sí mi amigo, pero si alguna vez queres ir a la Facu, hablas conmigo y te becamos, tamos!─ dijo muy seguro y serio.

─lo voy a tener en cuenta, muchas gracias doc.; ahora lo dejo no va a ser cosa que se atrasen por culpa de mi curiosidad─ le respondí sonriente

─los mejores estudiantes son los mas curiosos, muchas gracias nuevamente y hasta luego─ saludó el amablemente.

─nos vemos Doc. hasta pronto─ salude yo también y me fui.

Era casi medio día pero Antu, el sol se estuvo escondiendo detrás de pequeñas nubes que el viento empujaba en diferentes direcciones, apiñándolas según su capricho ¿o sería cosa de la tía? Aunque waiwen es mi amigo, él nunca dejaría que antu me delatara.

El doctor me caía bien, pero prefería la tranquilidad del bosque. Cruce la ruta sin prisa, haciendo crujir el ripio a cada paso que daba, salté las dobladas líneas de alambre y me interné en la espesura del bosque. No me importaba que el volcán quedara lejos, ese día quería caminar.

Una y otra vez volvían a mí las palabras del doctor, algunas cosas no entendí muy bien para que servían pero otras me parecieron realmente fascinantes.

Entre las ramas de las lengas se escurrían los rayos del sol, dibujando largas siluetas. En un pequeño claro me detuve a ver el cielo y lo encontré limpio, no quedaba ni una sola nube.

La tarde será magnifica, pensé.

El eco del canto libre de un cóndor penetró entre el silencio de ñires y araucarias. No podía verlo, pero al oír su agudo canto supe que faltaba muy poco para llegar al pie del volcán Lanin.

Ladera arriba, hermanados por años de convivencia se alzan majestuosos, altísimos pehuenes abrazados al suelo volcánico de roca y arena. Rara vez encontraba turistas por la senda de mi arroyito cantor, no era fácil ascender por ahí. Las rocas se alzan en el terreno dejando grietas y cerrando caminos. Pero el murmullo del agua serpenteando entre las rocas, saltando eventualmente de pequeñas vertientes me infundía paz. Por nada cambiaría una tarde como esa, echado sobre un viejo tronco, disfrutando el calido sol en la más absoluta soledad.

Un cóndor volaba en suaves círculos, casi flotando en el cielo celeste intenso. Respiré

profundo y dejé caer los brazos a ambos lados del tronco, al poco rato se apoderó de mí esa pesadez que trae el sueño y me dejé vencer.

Dormía relajado al sol cuando las estertóreas risas de unas inoportunas señoritas interrumpieron mi siesta. Salté del tronco y me oculté detrás de unas rocas. Tal vez, pensé, podría jugarles una broma, si les arrojo unos guijarros pensarían que algún duende travieso habita esta senda y se alejarían temerosas de ser el blanco de sus maliciosas ocurrencias.

─dale Isabel camina, quiero ver ese hielo azul-celeste….te digo que por aquí hay un glaciar, de verdad─ gritó una de ellas

─no, basta, ya no doy más, me quedo acá! está al otro lado en Chile─ exclamo exhausta la otra y se dejo caer al suelo en cuclillas.

─que no! El Lanin es este y acá debe estar….dale Isa, no seas floja, vamos!─ insistió la primera arrojándole su mochila.

─ay!─grito la segunda─ me golpeaste con la hebilla, bruja odiosa, más vale que corras.─ avisó la mas rubia que segundos después perseguía desordenadamente a la morocha saltando de roca en roca.

Las zapatillas que usaban eran de una lona muy fina y la suela era blanca y lisa haciendo que resbalasen constantemente en la arenisca. Sin mi intervención volaban piedritas que se arrojaban la una a la otra; reían como locas. Parecía divertido aunque podrían llegar a lastimarse, pensé.

La morocha para su mala suerte saltó hacia atrás apoyando todo el peso de su cuerpo en un pie que resbalo en una roca suelta. El desnivel del suelo la arrastró hasta una grieta apresando su pie derecho. Un grito de susto e inmediatamente de dolor escapó de su boca. La rubia corrió hasta ella y metió su pequeña mano en la grieta, pero cada intento que hacia para liberar el pie, su amiga gruñía y se mordía de dolor. Desistió en sus intentos y al retirar su mano la encontró manchada de sangre.

─no te asustes, no te asustes─ le repitió a la morocha procurando mantener la calma.─ yo voy por ayuda a…la intendencia, la radio estación, donde el guardaparque…no se, pero te traigo ayuda. Vos quédate tranquila, ahora vuelvo─ dijo la rubia, tomo la mochila y se fue dudando un poco que senda tomar.

La chica intentó varias veces liberarse fracasando en cada intento. Hacía mucho calor a esa hora y parecía un poco mareada, no se si la causa era el sol, el dolor o la sangre que estaba perdiendo. No sabía que hacer; si me acercaba a socorrerla, ella se espantaría al ver el broncíneo efecto dorado que producía el sol en mi piel. y cada minuto que pasaba el olor de la sangre era mas intenso, mis ojos debían de estar muy rojos, de seguro pensaría que soy un drogadicto. Cobardemente decidí esperar un poco, tal vez su amiga no tarde tanto, me convencí.

Pasó media hora y nada, su amiga no aparecía por ninguna parte. Parecía más mareada que antes, apoyó su cabeza en el suelo pedregoso y se quedo muy quieta, demasiado. Corrí hacia ella sin pensarlo y al oír su respiración me tranquilicé, solo estaba desmayada. Tenía que actuar rápido, me hinqué de rodillas buscando ver qué y que tamaño tenía lo que aprisionaba el pie. La grieta parecía el resultado de la erosión entre dos grandes losas, pequeñas piedras filosas serraban la trampa entre ellas y la arenilla se había escurrido muy por debajo en la grieta.

Aun para mi fue difícil empujar unos pocos centímetros la losa que estaba tan enterrada en el suelo volcánico. Con una mano sostuve la losa y con la otra quite las rocas que me estorbaban. El alivio en el rostro de ella fue inmediato. La sangre gomosa y coagulada chorreaba mezclada con arena. Rompí la media y retiraba la zapatilla cuando entre abrió sus ojos y me preguntó:

─ Isabel, ¿donde está, viniste con ella?

─en un rato vas a estar con ella, te voy hacer un torniquete, no te asustes─ le advertí mientras me quitaba el cinto tejido y lo enroscaba en su pierna apretando un fuerte nudo. Estaba pálida y confundida como si estuviera insolada. Asintió levemente y se volvió a desmayar. Mejor así, pensé. Tenía que llevarla en andas hasta la oficina del guardaparques, Pedro sería de mas ayuda que su amiga. De seguro esa rubia se equivoco de sendero y ha de estar llegando al lago Tromen en vez del resguardo aduanero.

Cruzando el bosque de lengas tenía dos posibilidades, encontrar a Pedro recorriendo la zona con su jeep o si no había suerte llegar hasta el puesto de gendarmería y escabullirme sin llamar la atención hasta la oficina del guarda parques.

Los pájaros carpinteros se habían propuesto enloquecerme esa tarde, estaban por todas partes taladrando los troncos con sus potentes picos, temía que tanta bulla despertara a la chica de un momento a otro.

Oí que por la ruta provincial 60 crujían las ruedas de un jeep resbalando sobre el ripio, de seguro que es Pedro, me dije y silbé varias veces para llamar la atención de mi amigo. El jeep se detuvo.

El aire fresco del bosque y la siestecita le fueron favorables, cuando descendíamos el último tramo ella despertó rodeada de flores. Bajó un brazo, estirando su mano para acariciar los suaves

pétalos anaranjados con pinceladas oscuras que poblaban el camino. Pesaba mucho mas así, pero la dejé, a mi también me gustan mucho los amancay, mas luego, tomando una por el tallo vi que quería arrancarla. Di un brusco giro y evité que lo hiciera. Se cruzó de brazos y ya no quise mirarla por que parecía enojada. Mejor así, pensé, por que de esa forma era mucho más liviana. Al llegar a la ruta calculo que estábamos a unos 15 metros por detrás del jeep. Ella bajo la pierna sana y quiso andar por sus propios medios. Parece que la bella durmiente desea descender de su burro encantado, pensé, burlándome de mi suerte. Apoyando una mano sobre mi hombro empezó a saltar en un pie hacia el jeep. En ese instante vi que Pedro volvió la vista al frente, coloco la llave en el tambor y le dio arranque al motor.

─se va, no hay dudas, se está yendo─ murmuré asombrado. Ella debió pensar lo mismo por que colocando pulgar e índice presionando su carnoso labio inferior silbó agudo y fuerte, incluso mas fuerte que yo. Acto seguido se mordió el labio y se quejo del dolor del pie.

─mierda─ dijo enfatizando las primeras silabas. Increíble, pensé sin dejar de mirarla, esta no es la bella durmiente, esta es Fiona. No era una conducta muy femenina pero funcionó. Pedro nos vio por el espejo retro visor, puso marcha atrás y al minuto siguiente el jeep estaba junto a nosotros.

─no te vi Nahuel, menos mal que silbaste─ se disculpo Pedro

─yo silbé ─corrigió ella.

Las sombras de los árboles cubrían la mitad de la ruta a esa hora de la tarde y el movimiento de las hojas con el viento producía un constante parpadeo de luz y sombra que impedían ver con claridad. Pedro se quitó los lentes de sol y la estudió de pies a cabeza, preguntándole al ver el feo corte del pie:

─ ¿el torniquete te lo hiciste vos?

─ no, ese fui yo, para que dejara de sangrar por ese feo tajo que se hizo en el Lanin─ respondí yo

─ ¿tenes una amiga que se llama Isabel? ─comenzó el su interrogatorio y ella asintió.

─ las dos son estudiantes de UBA y están haciendo un voluntariado en las comunidades mapuches cercanas─ continuó el y ella asintió nuevamente.

─que suerte que la encontraste Nahuel─ me dijo él aliviado─ mejor aviso pronto por el radio antes que la rubia loca esa consiga que vengan los rescatistas del ICE con helicóptero y todo a buscar esta chica. Estos porteños hacen todo mal y después exigen que se mueva cielo y tierra por ellos.

Después de oír la comunicación radial entre los de gendarmería y el guardaparque el rostro de la chica expresaba una gran vergüenza y enojo, se soltó de mi hombro, se balanceó un poco, saltó otro poco y se tomó de la abertura sin puerta del lado del acompañante.

─ me va a lleva ahora o va a esperar que se me ponga morado el pie─ dijo ella impaciente

─tranquila, que nadie pagó multa por ascender al volcán sin el equipo adecuado, todavía─ dijo el procurando aflojar tenciones, me guiño un ojo y se sonrió.

Ella giro a la derecha y luego a la izquierda dudando que pierna ascender primero, entonces en un movimiento la alcé del suelo y la deposité en el asiento con cuidado de no rozar el pie con la goma sucia de la alfombra.

─gracias─ dijo ella de improvisto viéndome a los ojos. En su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa de sincera gratitud.

…gracias, repitió o acaso lo pensó, no se, ya el hambre me hace imaginar cosas, pensé.

─bueno, cumplí con mi palabra, ya te vas con tu amiga así que yo me voy─ me despedí de ella

─chau Pedro!, nos vemos, después alcánzame el cinto─ saludé también a mi amigo.

─echo!, chau, chau…─ respondió el dándole un exagerado giro a la llave, para que el viejo jeep entre explosiones y sacudidas volviera a arrancar su motor.

Aunque era tarde y estaba hambriento no pude alejarme mucho, oculto entre los alerces al costado del camino vi como se alejaba el jeep.

De pronto ella se alzó trabajosamente en el asiento gritando:

─un puma!, hay un puma ahí, el muchacho, hay que ayudarlo!

Al oír eso me agazapé entre la hierba donde no pudiera ser visto.

─no señorita, no hay pumas por aquí ─mintió él para tranquilizarla. Le tocó la frente y meneando la cabeza dio su diagnostico.─ me parece que se insoló y su amiga también.

De seguro lograría convencerla, terminaría pensando que lo que vio nunca estuvo ahí. Pedro es un buen amigo y siempre supo como mantener un secreto.

A la mañana siguiente al pasar junto al claro donde instalaron los trailers sentí curiosidad de oír que estaban haciendo. Ascendí los escalones y me detuve a un lado de la abertura de la plegada puertecita. En el interior un niño lanzó un grito entrecortado, rompiendo en llanto tan rápido como salta un grillo. Quedé petrificado del susto, ¿que causaba tanto dolor?, esto no puede ser bueno, pensé turbado.

─ ¿qué pasa, porque esos ojos tan abiertos?, cualquiera diría que tenes miedo─ me sorprendió la tía. Siempre tan sigilosa esa vieja astuta que pocas veces podía oírla llegar.

─miedo yo!─ dije cambiando de postura con el seño un tanto fruncido.

Hizo su típico gesto de no te creo nada y me susurro al oído─ sos un gato curioso─ me tomo del brazo y me invitó con un gesto a espiar junto a ella.

Mejillas rojas, ojos llorosos y puñitos apretados a los dedos de sus mamás, unos cinco niños esperaban ser vacunados. Por dentro el trailer parecía mas grande que por fuera. Resultó que la escalera dividía justo a la mitad aquel trailer sin ventanas, quedando a un lado y al otro unas mesitas donde realizaban los tramites de rigor (completar libretas vacunatorias y censos), seguidas de algo así como unos pequeños consultorios. Una puerta se abrió lentamente con una brisa y la vi retirando una jeringa y frotando el brazo de un nenito que ahogaba su llanto contra el hombro de su mamá. Pinchó la aguja en un recipiente plástico, desechó jeringa y frasquito al cesto y reservó la etiqueta para pegarla en una libreta. Apoyando tan solo el antepié, con un vendaje manchado con lamparones de yodo caminó rengueando hacia la puerta, precedida por la señora con el chico en brazos. Dejó la libreta con la enfermera de la mesita e inmediatamente hizo pasar otra mamá con su bebe. En el intercambio de pacientes se encontraron mi mirada con la suya, me sonrió y cerró la puerta del consultorio.

Me quedé atontado con su sonrisa, conservando en mi retina el volcán de grietas verdosas de sus ojos. Sin percatarse del verdadero interés de mi visita, la tía saludo a las enfermeras y nos fuimos.


	2. Chapter 2

El 22 de junio volvió la comitiva sanitaria a visitarnos, varios meses mas tarde que el año anterior. Resultó ser que la tía les había invitado para la festividad del We tripantü (año nuevo mapuche). En lugar de traer tantos equipos, ese año trajeron montones de libros para la biblioteca de la comunidad, guitarras y dos medios novillos para asar al día siguiente. Viendo que los invitados eran muchos la tía mató cuatro patos y seis gallinas nuevas, nadie va a poder decir que faltó comida en el festejo y mucho menos que los patos tenían gusto a sangre.

En la mañana del 23 de junio los hombres buscaron troncos viejos y ramas rotas para el katral o fogón. Reservando unas ramas de canelo para que la machi hiciera la limpieza del terreno, espantando así los malos espíritus del claro.

Por la tarde, cuando el cielo pintaba su acuarela entrando tibiamente por las ventanas posteriores del salón de reunión, tiñendo de rosado las paredes de adobe, brillando en el techo de paja con su mejor dorado, comenzaron a llegar como un camino de hormigas, mujeres y niñas con bandejas repletas de sopaipillas, yokones asados con piel, muyulquin (bolitas hechas con legumbres molidas) y jarras con chicha de manzana y mudai. El mudai es una bebida elaborada con trigo machacado, pelado y hervido que se deja fermentar en su jugo, se prepara especialmente para una rogativa o nguillatún (ceremonia religiosa).

Alas 22 hs las altas llamas de un fogón temprano iluminaban el frente del salón, a un costado los carbones dibujaban una larga senda contagiada del rojo fulgor del fuego y sobre aquel camino pollos, patos en parrillas y el novillito a la cruz. Tres cuartos de hora mas tarde las ancianas de la comunidad seleccionaban los alimentos que ofrendarían a nguenechen. Ataviadas con sus ropas festivas acomodaron todo en bandejas y jarrones de madera para llevarlos hasta el rehue (altar). La machi vestida también con su mejor quipán (vestido), cubierto en los hombros por su iquilla aquel manto negro bordeado con una delicada franja verde que ella misma tejió en su telar, sujeto con el prendedor que le regaló mi abuelo eximio artesano del retrafe (platería) quien no dudó en forjar dos caburé asechando con sus grandes ojos de plata, de los que solo el tintinear de las flores que giran pendiendo de las cadenas atrapadas en sus garras, distraen de perdernos en sus vacuas miradas. Nos llamó golpeando con un palillo el cuero del tambor ceremonial o kultrum, todos salieron al patio acudiendo a su llamado. La seguimos en silencio precedidos por el lonco quien lucía un poncho con cruces andinas que indicaban su jerarquía, tras el iban las ancianas con la ofenda, luego el resto de la comunidad más los invitados. En rededor nuestro las niñas danzaban choique purrún hasta que llegamos al rehue, una vez allí frente al árbol sagrado las ancianas le ofrecen a nguenechen los alimentos y el mudai. Mientras la machi mojaba con mudai una ramita de folle para realizar las bendiciones, yo me entretuve viendo los rostros de los huincas preguntándome que pensarían de nuestras creencias. Hallé entre ellos, los ojos aniñados de una jovencita cuyo flequillo largo y negro le molestaba tanto como los altos espectadores frente a ella. Parada de puntillas se asomaba por detrás de sus cabezas sujeta de los delgados hombros de una rubiecita que filmaba con una cámara diminuta. Durante la oración para agradecer a nquenechen por los favores recibidos y pedir por un futuro mejor con frutos en abundancia, salud y esperanza, entre rezo y rezo fui acortando distancias entre ellas y yo.

Tenía que verla más de cerca, tenía que saber si mis ojos me engañaban o realmente era ella.

Los bailarines con plumas en sus cabezas y manos agitando sus ponchos simulando alas de choike formaron una rueda alrededor de la machi, quien sin dejar de marcar el ritmo con el kultrum nos invitaba a seguirla de regreso hasta la sala de reuniones para compartir los alimentos. Los pichiqueche más pequeños se escurrieron como un cardumen de peces entre las piernas de sus padres y corrieron tras la machi entre risas cantando asi:

─ Mari Mari peñi, Mari Mari langnien, langnien nanai, ñielai trutruka, ñielai pifilca kultrun yenai, langnien Nanai…

A escasos metros del quincho grande, como lo llamaba yo, oí sus voces detrás de mí. Viendo por el rabillo del ojo procuré coincidir con ellas al momento de ingresar al salón.

─ señoritas─ dije yo haciendo un gesto caballeroso para que como dicen siempre ingresen primero las damas.

La morena y yo nos miramos, parpadeó suavemente y se sonrió. La rubia medio ladeando la cabeza como hacen los cachorros, me sonrió divertida y colocando la mano de su amiga bajo el brazo ingresaron moviéndose al unísono, copiando una los movimientos de la otra como hacen las gemelas.

En aquel milimétrico movimiento de las manecillas del reloj, supe que se trataba de la misma morena del Lanin. Aquí, en la noche mas larga del año que recién apenas comenzaba.

Dentro del salón todo era bullicio y desorden. Sillas que se corrían en un concierto de crujidos, cubiertos tintineando, chicos corriendo alrededor de las mesas, un vaso que se caía manchando el mantel, gritos y risas estridentes todo constituía la alegría festiva que mi familia irradiaba en días como ese y a la postre compartirla con invitadas tan bonitas como mi porteñita morena, colmaba mis expectativas. Comí con un apetito renovado sintiéndome tan humano como cualquiera del salón incluso la tía lo sentía así. Aunque no probara bocado recorría las mesas ayudando a servir como la mejor anfitriona, enzarzándose en amenas charlas con los vecinos, visitas y hermanos de la comunidad por igual.

No pude evitar espiar la expresión de las visitas, conocer el veredicto reflejado en sus rostros de aceptación o rechazo a nuestra sencilla gastronomía. Para mi sorpresa hasta la flacucha rubia que parecía una vegetariana irremediable comió hasta los patos que había preparado la tía. Que cara que pusieron cuando supieron que era pato lo que acababan de comer, en un impulso infantil de emoción mi morocha hizo un puchero muy gracioso apenada por las dulces criaturitas emplumadas. Me hizo reír, la tía también prefería el pato, aunque ella había tenido el placer de saborearlos antes del festejo claro esta, de no haber sido así en este caso el orden del producto si altera el resultado, porque de otro modo el sabor de aquellos se hubiera desvirtuado, como cualquier presa de caza si no esta bien drenada, sabe a sangre. Yo también coincido con ellas, los patos estaban cocidos en su punto justo, ni mucho ni poco pero eso si, delicioso, dulzón y salvaje a la vez. Aunque para acompañar la carne de novillito cocido lento a la cruz hubiese preferido tener a mano un poco del rico pebre o chimichurri chilote que preparan tan rico en casa de Ana, pero de eso ni una palabra a la tía, mas vale no darle mas motivos para sentir celos de mis hermanas.

Después de la cena los hombres trajeron las largas ramas reservadas para crear un inmenso fogón, el katral más grande de los últimos años. Rodeando el radiante calor colocaron rodajas de tronco que invitaban a sentarse, a gozar del abrazo del fuego. Pronto llegaron las guitarras acompañadas por voces alegres, cantando despreocupadas aunque la noche fuera fría muy fría, nadie tiritaba, las narices y mejillas indicaban lo contrario. Quien pudiera evitar el mágico encantamiento de las ondeantes llamas, viendo saltar chisporroteantes hadas danzarinas, sentirse tentado de empujar con la punta del pie las largas ramas hacia el corazón de las brazas para que nunca se acabe su hipnótico hechizo.

De las guitarras salieron los acordes mas variados desde el rock melódico de Sui Generis al acelerado ritmo de Catu Pecu, hasta el folclore de Saravia y Sosa llenos de añoranzas, encendieron aquel sentimiento campero oculto en el fondo del alma. Cantando las letras que recordábamos no podía faltar la canción del oso y poco a poco llegó la media noche y comenzaron las rondas de mates, amargos y dulces acompañados con sopaipillas y chamkün mürke pancitos dulces que los más pequeños preferían untar con mermelada de murta. Así que viendo que había muchos chicos fui hasta casa en busca de un frasco de los que envían mis hermanas, esas rubias tan hermosas como las flores del mirtillo, siempre consintiendo a su hermanito.

Sin perdida de tiempo lo volqué en un cuenco con cucharitas y volví a ocupar mi lugar junto al fuego. Apoyé el cuenco sobre una rodaja de tronco que nadie ocupaba, frente a un grupo de pichikeches que se lanzaron sobre la mermelada como abejas a la miel. En ese instante el longo me distinguió entre los destellos de las llamas frente a el.

─ah!─ dijo─ pero miren quien volvió, Nahuel, justo el memorioso que necesitaba para relatar la leyenda de la tren tren., ¿se la contarías a los mas chicos y a las visitas?, los mas viejos estaremos dichosos de volver a escucharla.

No podía desairarlo, mi deber era cumplir con su deseo, aunque solo fuera por respeto a su jerarquía. Asentí nervioso al notar que cientos de ojos me miraban, pero tenía el desesperado e intenso deseo de huir. Librarme de la opresión de esos ojos que me estudiaban a través de su lupa y justo ahí cuando caía en mi rodaja de tronco calcinado con sus miradas, alce la vista y la vi.

Atenta a mis ojos se reacomodó en una rodaja de tronco no muy lejos frente a mi. Sus delgados brazos formaron un lazo alrededor de sus largas piernas sosteniendo sus rodillas contra el pecho y así sentada casi en cuclillas se dispuso a oír mi historia. Con el azabache de su pelo ondulando entre escarlatas y sombras que caían sobre sus hombros como lenguas de fuego. Fuego que teñía y pulía los rasgos de su rostro con un fulgor soñado. Embelesado con su imagen sonreí preso de la más tonta inconciencia teniendo que sacudir mi cabeza para poder comenzar así la historia:

─Cuando Chau (el padre del cielo) creó la tierra trabajo muchos, muchos días. Labrando con sus manos acequias para los ríos, creando montañas encadenadas que formaron cordilleras.

Tomando un puñado de semillas, las sembró por doquier regándolas con un rebaño de nubes que creo del vapor del cielo. Viendo que crecían los bosques decidió poblarlos, soplando la vida que guardaba en sus manos, esparció en la tierra aves, peces, animales y hombres. Luego de tanto trabajo Chau decidió volver a los cielos a descansar junto a Ñuke su esposa.

Sus dos hijos mayores viendo todo lo que había creado, comenzaron a criticar y murmurar envidiosos. Diciendo que si ellos eran los hijos de Dios por que no habían podido crear nada, que Chau y Ñuke estaban viejos y cansados, que mejor sería que ellos reinaran en la tierra. Entonces estos sin permiso de su padre decidieron bajar a la tierra. Furioso por el atrevimiento y desobediencia, viendo que descendían la escalera de nubes los tomo de sus cabellos y los lanzo destrozándolos contra las piedras. ¿Y entonces qué pasó?─pregunté

─su mamá lloró─ chilló una nena con su timbrante voz.

─así es y fue así como los dos grandes hoyos que formaron al caer se llenaron con las lagrimas de Ñuke. Creando los lagos Lacar y Lolog. El padre lleno de pena los volvió a la vida pero estos rencorosos se convirtieron en la caicai-filú. ¿Que era eso?, un dragón?─ pregunté haciéndome el tonto.

─ NOOO…una víbora grande─ gritaron al unísono los chiquitines.

─ahhh, cierto─ dije simulando un olvido─ como venía diciendo, la caicai-filú agitaba lagos y mares con su enojo y estuvo mucho tiempo esperando su venganza, hasta que un día encontró un aliado. El pillan de un volcán que siempre estaba enojado, entonces juntos decidieron destruirlo todo en la tierra. Y fue así que comenzó una tormenta muy grande y llovió tanto que hombres y animales acudieron a la montaña sagrada tren tren para salvar sus vidas. La caicai viendo que escapaban se enrosco en el fondo del lago Lacar y con fuertes olas trató de alcanzarlos, también el pillan cómplice y destructor lanzaba fuego y piedras ardientes contra los que escalaban la montaña. Las escarpadas laderas y las piedras dificultaban el ascenso provocando que muchos cayeran al abismo. Estos sumergidos en las aguas se convertían en peces. Ya muy cerca de la cumbre pocos eran los que quedaban, tan solo unos niños (pichi zomo y pichi wentxu),

el choique(ñandú), el luán(guanaco), el pudú( ciervito), la panqui(leona), el Nahuel(puma) y también una zorra entre otros animales. La tren tren se encorvó y siguió ascendiendo la mahuida(cumbre) para proteger la vida. Dentro de una cueva cerca de la mahuida quedaron al resguardo de la tormenta, allí tan alto los niños fueron alimentados con la leche de la panqui y la zorra les enseño a escarbar la tierra para descubrir los yokones (papa). Mientras que ellos crecían, montaña abajo había una gran lucha pues la filú que habitaba en la tren tren se trenzó en cruda lucha con la cai cai invasora. Muchos años duró la contienda y mucho tuvo que ascender hacia el cielo la tren tren, tanto que estando tan cerca de antü(sol) aquellos niños ya crecidos tomaron un color cobrizo intenso como nosotros los mapuches de hoy día.

─ ¿Y la víbora mala?─ preguntó uno de los nenes

─viéndose vencida la caicai, en un último intento para sacudir con más fuerza las aguas, enroscó su cola en una gran roca e impactó con ímpetu la montaña. Pero la tren tren había crecido tanto que solo le bastó un empujoncito para tirar al fondo del lago a la malvada filú. Esta murió aplastada por la enorme roca que llevaba en roscada en la cola y el pillan viéndose solo se tragó su enojo y se hecho a dormir. Las aguas bajaron y pudieron descender y poblar la tierra, nuestro Mapu.

Al finalizar la historia ella me regaló una sonrisa amplia como un sol.

Mi corazón se desbocaba, latiendo tres veces más rápido que el suave agitar de sus pestañas, sentí el impulso de ir junto a ella, hablar con ella, oír su voz. Pero la voz de mi conciencia rompió los cristales de mi noche perfecta ¿que mentira es esa, un sentimiento humano? Con que derecho el quentru dentro de mi actuaba según sus egoístas caprichos, confundiendo amor y muerte en un mismo tapiz entretejiendo el deseo y las ansias, sabiendo que oculto en el envés del tejido espera agazapada la sed traicionera y mezquina. Mejor será dejar que el tiempo fluya.

Esperar que nguenechen en su infinita paciencia decida por mí. Si vuelve a cruzarla en mi camino entonces lo que será, será. No seré yo quien tuerza su destino.

La noche siguió su lento curso. Después de oír algunos epeu o cuentos llego el tiempo del nütram de los Kimche, el tiempo de oír el consejo de los ancianos, ver el verdadero valor de nuestra cultura a través de sus ojos sabios. Avanzada ya la noche el lonko recitó una frase que solían repetir los primos Lefio y Rebolledo que decía así:

…"deuma afpule pun, mapuche ma pumeu wengetuai itrovill monguen…ka femngechi peu mangen, wengetuai rakiduam, newen, ka kiñegün. itrokom puche, ka antü ñi mü lerpaum doi küme monguen"…

… « Cuando la noche haya llegado a su tope final, la naturaleza dará paso a un nuevo ciclo de vida en el mundo indígena, permitiendo renovar los sueños, esperanzas y compromisos hacia un futuro mejor para todos"...

─es la tradición de nuestro pueblo antes de que amanezca limpiar el cuerpo y el espíritu, cambiando también nuestras vestimentas por prendas limpias o nuevas. El agua tiene que llevarse todo la viejo, las enfermedades y los malos pensamientos, para comenzar el nuevo periodo renovados y con fuerza.─ explico el nuestra costumbre en epewun, que es el periodo antes que amanezca.

Luego nos recordó que 4.30 salíamos hacia el río Malleo para recibir al nuevo sol.

Y poco a poco todos se retiraron igual que el a descansar unas horas.

Con el espíritu renovado 4.35 caminábamos, cargando nuestros niños envueltos en sus ponchos nuevos, hacia el Malleo al compás del kultrum, la pifilca y el trompe.

A orillas del malleo lavamos simbólicamente nuestros rostros con el agua correntosa para purificarnos con el espíritu del ngenko. Esperando a que aparezca el lucero del amanecer la machi inició la ceremonia del nguillan mawún entre los grises y verdes turbios de la mañana. Y así entre danzas y cantos fue clareando hasta que al fin llegó antü por el puel mapu, alzándose como una enorme moneda de oro sobre la faz calma del río.

─wiñol tripantü, regresa la salida del sol─ gritó la tía y todos le contestaron:

─akui we tripantü, llego el año nuevo.


End file.
